megamanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Bad Box Art Mega Man
Bad Box Art Mega Man (trad. Mega Man de la Portada Mala), también conocido como U.S. Mega Man, o simplemente MEGA MAN, es el nombre que se le da a la encarnación de Mega Man, vista en la portada americana del primer videojuego de Mega Man. __TOC__ Creación y desarrollo thumb|right|La portada infame. Este Mega Man fue visto por primera vez en la portada Americana del primer videojuego de la franquicia Mega Man, causando una gran confusión por parte de los que jugaron al videojuego, ya que en dicha portada, no puede observarse nada de lo que hay en el videojuego en si; no solo el personaje es completamente distinto, sino también el fondo no corresponde a ningún escenario del videojuego. Esta portada es comúnmente ridiculizada por su baja calidad e inexactitud, siendo considerada una de las peores portadas en la "Historia de los Videojuegos" por numerosos sitios de Internet. Según declaraciones del propio dibujante, fue el resultado de su poco profesionalismo, ya que la dibujó sin siquiera haber visto una imagen del videojuego. Además, quería hacer ver rudo al personaje, ya que pensó que la "dulzura" de los bocetos japoneses no iba a ser atractiva para el público estadounidense."G4 - La Historia de Mega Man" También es muy probable que la desastrosa portada haya sido uno de los motivos por los cuales el primer Mega Man tuvo muy bajas ventas en América del Norte.Mega Man (video game) - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Sin embargo, a Keiji Inafune le llamó la atención este personaje y decidió hacerlo formar parte de la saga Mega Man, siendo que originalmente aparecería en el videojuego cancelado Mega Man Universe. Finalmente haría su debut (aunque resideñado) en Street Fighter X Tekken. Según el productor del videojuego, Yoshinori Ono, la idea fue del mismo Inafune. Rockman Corner - Yoshinori Ono Talks SFxT's Mega Man Apariencia y Personalidad Bad Box Art Mega Man genera un gran contraste respecto a Mega Man en cuanto a apariencia física, mientras que Mega Man es un niño robot de unos 10 años, Bad Box Art es un hombre maduro de mediana edad. Mega Man es de color azul y tiene un cañón en su brazo, Bad Box Art viste un traje de color azul y amarillo y usa una pistola como defensa personal. Aunque se representa como delgado en Mega Man Universe, fue vuelto notablemente más gordo en su encarnación para el videojuego Street Fighter X Tekken debido "al transcurso del tiempo". Pero en personalidad, no seria tan diferente a él. Descontando que Bad Box Art puede ser un hombre bastante cobarde cuando es arrinconado en una esquina, al igual que Mega Man él es cortés y tiene un gran sentido de la justicia. Apariciones Mega Man ZX Advent Bad Box Art tiene un cameo en este juego, en el Secret Disk de nombre "Héroe Legendario" está la portada americana del primer juego. La información dada en el disco afirma que los Héroes Legendarios de esa época se parecían más a mineros de carbón en trajes coloridos. Mega Man Universe En el videojuego cancelado Mega Man Universe, Bad Box Art fue planeado como un personaje jugable Mega Man Universe Bad Box Art Trailer, siendo la idea de incluirlo propuesta por Keiji Inafune. Se sabe que cada Mega Man tendría una habilidad distinta, la única diferencia destacable que pudimos encontrar fue que solo podía tener dos disparos en pantalla en lugar de tres, y que no podría utilizar las Armas EspecialesProtodude's Rockman Corner: Mega Man Universe Details From PAX. Street Fighter X Tekken Bad Box Art aparece en éste videojuego como un personaje invitado, exclusivo de las versiones de PlayStation 3 y PlayStation Vita. Street Fighter X Tekken Pacman and Megaman TrailerEl Mega Man de la portada más fea se suma a Street Fighter X Tekken. Sus habilidades se basan principalmente en el primer videojuego (usando Thunder Beam e Ice Slasher como movimientos especiales y Super Arm como agarre), utilizando su pistola para atacar y algunos movimientos normales que tenía Mega Man en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Otros medios Mega Man (Archie Comics) thumb|200px|Bad Box Art Mega Man en Archie Comics. Bad Box Art Mega Man tiene otra aparición en el "Corto Circuitos" del Número #1. Aquí, en el momento en el que el Dr. Light transforma a Rock en Mega Man, por accidente lo transforma en Bad Box Art. El Dr. Light se siente molesto pues no le agrada mucho la apariencia de Mega Man. Roll sorprendida le pasa un espejo a Mega Man, y éste mira horrorizado su nueva apariencia. Biografía de Street Fighter X Tekken Conocido como un Digger, es una persona que desentierra reliquias del pasado para su investigación. Él es un hombre temperamental, pero tiene un fuerte sentido de la justicia y es también muy educado. Su punto débil es que es fácilmente sacudido cuando es acorralado en una esquina. Siempre está corriendo a toda prisa debido a las exigencias de su compañera Roll, y esta vez le han pedido que viaje a la Antártida para recuperar una misteriosa caja. Galería Mmbox1.png|'Carátula Americana' del primer juego de Mega Man MMUUSBoxMegaMan.jpg|Bad Box Art Mega Man en Mega Man Universe BBAMUN.png|'Bad Box Art Mega Man en el primer trailer de Mega Man Universe BbamMU.png|Bad Box Art Mega Man en Mega Man Universe Baamm_promotional.jpg|Bad Box Art Mega Man en una imagen promocional de Mega Man Universe Being Bad Never Felt So Good 1.jpg|Mega Man saliendo victorioso dynamic duo.jpg|Mega Man y Pac-Man Face_of_a_Hero.jpg|Prólogo de Bad Box Art Mega Man Roll's commands.jpg|Prólogo de Bad Box Art Mega Man Ending_scene.jpg|Final de Bad Box Art Mega Man Pandora's power.jpg|Final de Bad Box Art Mega Man Want Some.jpg|Bad Box Art Mega Man con su Pistola Buster Mega Man SFXT.jpg|Super Art de Bad Box Art Mega Man Bbamconcept1.jpg|Conceptos de Bad Box Art Mega Man Bbamconcept2.jpg|Más conceptos de Bad Box Art Mega Man Diseños descartados Cuando Bad Box Art Mega Man fue rediseñado para Street Fighter X Tekken, pasó por varios diseños antes de llegar al que se conocemos actualmente. Aquí están algunos, tomados directamente del libro de Street Fighter X Tekken ArtworksTMMN-The Making of an Old Man : sfxtmm06.jpg sfxtmm07.jpg sfxtmm05.jpg sfxtmm08.jpg sfxtmm10.jpg sfxtmm09.jpg sfxtmm11.jpg sfxtmm13.jpg sfxtmm14.jpg Curiosidades *La frase de Bad Box Art Mega Man en su aparición en Archie Comics, "¡Yo soy un SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT!", es una referencia a la canción de la serie de televisión Mega Man de la década 1990. Quizás haya sido agregada debido a que la serie era estadounidense también. *En Street Fighter X Tekken, los temas musicales relacionados a Bad Box Art Mega Man son remixes de temas musicales de la saga clásica: **Su tema musical principal, el cual es oído al enfrentarlo como jefe secreto, es una versión remix del tema musical de Cut Man. **Durante su Prólogo, se oye un remix del tema musical de Guts Man. **Al enfrentarlo como jefe secreto, en la pantalla de Versus, se oye el tema de Presentación de Jefe usado en varios videojuegos de la saga clásica. **Cuando se activa el Cross Assault usando a Bad Box Art Mega Man, se oye un remix del tema musical de Pantalla de Título del videojuego Mega Man 2. *Se desconoce por qué, pero en Street Fighter X Tekken, es llamado solamente Mega Man, y su nombre está escrito en mayúsculas, MEGA MAN. Probablemente no se añade la coletilla "mala portada" para abreviar, o tal vez para darle más gracia a la anécdota. *Si bien, Bad Box Art Mega Man es un personaje exclusivo de las versiones de PlayStation 3 y PlayStation Vita del videojuego, sus datos fueron hallados en la versión de Xbox 360. Street Fighter X Tekken - Pac-Man y Mega Man llegarán más tarde, y parece que también a Xbox 360, junto con los personajes 'exclusivos' de Vita. Debido a esto, todos pensaron que también aparecería en la versión de Xbox 360 como contenido de descarga, sin embargo, este rumor fue desmentido por el productor del videojuego, Tomoyaki Ayano, diciendo que quieren mantenerlo como personaje exclusivo de las versiones de las consolas de Sony, ya que ese fue su plan desde el principio.Street Fighter x Tekken: Los DLCs de Mega Man y Pac-Man son exclusivos de PS3 y no llegarán a Xbox 360Street Fighter X Tekken on Xbox 360 Will Never Get Mega Man Todo esto supuso un enojo para los fans, ya que al tratarse de un DLC que en realidad ya estaba incluido en el videojuego, les quedo claro que Capcom ademas de maltratar al personaje, quiere sacarles más dinero por dicha parodia. *Originalmente, el Mega Man clásico fue considerado para aparecer en Street Fighter X Tekken, pero Keiji Inafune rechazó la propuesta, afirmado que "ya vimos a Rockman en ya muchos crossovers" y que "se le ocurrió algo más interesante". *Hay algunas Armas Especiales, que al usarlas, dan un color de azul con amarillo, igual a Bad Box Art Mega Man. Las armas en concreto son: Mirror Buster, Napalm Bomb, Thunder Bolt, Laser Trident, Lightning Kick y Sonic Slicer. Referencias Categoría:Personajes Menores Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Jugables Categoría:Lista de Personajes de la Saga Clásica Categoría:Mega Man